Kehidupan Baru Naruto
by Yuki-chan.SI
Summary: My Second Fic... "Otou-san, hal itu tidak akan berhasil untuk membangunkan Naruto. Tidak bisa hanya dengan kata-kata saja. Harus disertai dengan tindakan. Biarkan aku yang membangunkannya," RnR please...


**Tara~ My second Fic…**

Fic kedua Yuki di FFn dan sekaligus fic pertama Yuki yang nggak oneshot. Istilahnya apa yah?

Ha, iya.. multichap. Bener nggak?

Oya, sebelumnya Yuki berterima kasih dulu kepada:

**Kyukei Hie Ru**

**Hikarii Hana**

**NaruEls**

**kasugano shara**

**Hoshirin Hyuunma**

**Yukino Hitohira F. Jones**

**NamikazeWay**

**Koyuki the Snow Fairy**

Thx yah dah ripiu fic Yuki yang sebelumnya. Ripiu dari senpai-senpai sekalian buat Yuki jadi tambah semangat tuk bikin fic baru lagi….

Ternyata kalo karya kita tu dipuji, rasanya tu bisa sesenang ini yah?

Trus yang buat Yuki terharu -halah-, Yuki dipanggil senpai ma Hie…. Senangnya~

Oya, Lam kenal juga buat semuanya… ^^

Ah, Lanjut….

Di fic ini, Sai Yuki jadiin Aniki-nya Naru.. Trus di chap 1 ni, pair SasuNaru-nya belum Yuki perlihatkan (?).

Semoga ja fic ini lebih bagus dari fic Yuki yang sebelumnya….

Ya, sudahlah… RnR…

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama****/****Romance(?)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SaiNaru**

**WARNING: AU, ShoAi, Incest, OOC, Gaje-ness, Abal-ness, don't like don't read!**

**...**

**.:Kehidupan Baru Naruto:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****Chap 1: Baka Aniki**

Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pelukis terkenal, Namikaze Minato. Pekerjaan Minato yang seorang pelukis ini membuat mereka selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Dan otomatis juga membuat Naruto dan Anikinya berpindah-pindah sekolah. Saat ini, mereka tengah pindah ke Konoha. Ayahnya ingin melukis tempat-tempat indah yang kabarnya banyak terdapat di Konoha. Karena sebelumnya mereka tinggal di Suna yang keseluruhan daerahnya terdiri ata pasir dan pasir. Hanya bangunannya yang uniklah yang membuat Minato mau mengabadikannya di kanvas lukisnya.

Konoha High School, disanalah Naruto dan Sai, anikinya akan bersekolah untuk beberapa bulan atau mungkin beberapa tahun ini. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk /diterima disana. Kalau Sai, maklum saja dia bisa diterima karena kemampuan melukis yang diturunkan Minato kepadanya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya diturunkan sifat keras kepala oleh ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal. Naruto terlalu 'biasa' untuk bisa diterima disana. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah. Naruto merasa ia pasti akan bisa mengatasi hal itu nantinya.

.:~13~:.

Pagi pertama mereka pindah ke Konoha….

"Naruto, ayo bangun. Kau bisa terlambat kalau belum juga bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Kau tidak mau mengukir prestasi (baca:peristiwa) buruk untuk hari pertamamu sekolah dengan terbambat datang, bukan? Ayo segera bangun!" ucap Minato sambil mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak terkunci.

"Otou-san, hal itu tidak akan berhasil untuk membangunkan Naruto. Tidak bisa hanya dengan kata-kata saja. Harus disertai dengan tindakan. Biarkan aku yang membangunkannya," ucap Sai yang rupanya sudah berada di belakang Minato. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu kamar Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan mimpinya (?), menempelkan bibrnya ke bibir Naruto, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Sentak Minato terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sai pada Naruto, tapi dia tidak menghentikannya. Dia hanya berharap hal yang dilakukan Sai itu bisa membuat Naruto bangun.

Dan… hal itu sukses. Naruto yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya pun segera bangun.

"Ha, akhirnya kau bangun juga, ototou. Lekas bergegas atau kau akan terlambat," ucap Sai santai seraya berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar Naruto. Sesampai Sai di pintu kamarnya, Naruto yang tadi sempat bengong langsung mengeluarkan teriakan andalannya.

"Akh…, Baka Aniki!"

Mendengar itu, Sai hanya terseyum menahan tawanya. Ia memang senang sekali mengusili ototou-nya yang satu itu. Ia senang mendengar suara teriakan 'cempreng' Naruto yang menurutnya merdu (?). Sedangkan Minato hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah dengan kelakuan kedua anaknya itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun langsung mandi dan berpakaian lau pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama otou-san dan Aniki-nya yang usil itu.

"Lekas sarapan, Naruto," ucap Minato.

"Ya, otou-san. Naru juga sekarang 'kan mau sarapan."

"Hei, kau masih saja memanggil dirimu dengan kata 'Naru' itu. Seperti anak kecil," ejek Sai.

"Naru tidak minta pendapatmu, Baka Aniki!" balas Naruto.

"Oh, ok lah."

.:~13~:.

Selesai sarapan, mereka berpamitan dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah.

"Waa~ Naru udah nggak sabar pengen segera belajar di sekolah yang baru," ucap Naruto bersemangat di perjalanan mereka ke sekolah.

"Berhenti menggunakan kata 'Naru' itu, ototou. Atau kau akan diejek di sekolah nanti," saran Sai.

"Naru tidak minta pendapatmu, Aniki!" balasnya.

"Kau memang keras kepala!" ucap Sai lagi.

"Ya, itu adalah sifat yang di turunkan ibu pada Naru. Dan Naru bangga," jawab Naruto santai.

"Ah, ototou! Di depanmu!"

"Ap- ,"

Belum selesai Naruto bicara, dia sudah kena akibat dari 'sesuatu' di depannya itu.

"Akh!" erangnya.

Apakah 'sesuatu' itu sebenarnya? Sesuatu itu adalah sebuat lubang yang ada di tengah jalan. (reader: di tengah jalan? Mana ada lubang di tengah jalan beraspal? Yuki: anggap aja ada. Jalannya udah lama nggak diperbaiki, jadinya banyak bulang-bulangnya deh, eh maksudnya lubang-lubang.)

"Kenapa bisa ada lubang di tengah jalan beraspal gini?" ucap (baca: teriak) Naruto. Lubang yang sebenarnya tidak dalam itu sukses membuat hidungnya mencium aspal untuk pertama kalinya dan mengakibatkan hidungnya jadi mancung (?).

"Ototou, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai.

"Naru tidak-"

Dan lagi-lagi..., belum selesai Naruto bicara, sudah dipotong oleh sesuatu, eh tidak, kali ini seseorang.

"DOBE!"

**~TBC~**

**~~~13~~~**

**.  
**

* * *

Selesai chap 1.. Yey.. \^o^/

Nah, bagaimana fic kedua Yuki ini? Ancur, gaje dan abal kah?

Tapi kalau masalah panjangnya..., fic ne sudah cukup panjang rasanya. Ya, setidaknya sudah lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. 2x lipat lebih panjang. Dan fic ni juga akan tambah panjang ntar seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter...

Hmm..., seperti yang sudah Yuki katakan di awal tadi, di chap 1 ini belum ada SasuNaru-nya.

Ntar di chap 2.., baru deh para reader bisa menikmati (?) SasuNaru.

Oya, apa judulnya itu cocok dengan isinya? Yuki nggak pinter bikin judul... Satu lagi, apa ya yang cocok buat jadi keahliannya Naru?

Ok, akhir kata... review please...

**...**

**.:Yuki-chan:.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
